Face the Music
by RukiaRae
Summary: A series of songfics that are rob/rae...rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Mmmk so after a comedy of errors of sorts, I'm finally back! I haven't written anything but biology lab write-ups during this hiatus, so I'm going to try my hand at song fics again because they are my favorite to write….

This is going to be a series of songs that tie together…some chapters may not feature the entire song…. This song has been set and I'd also like to do the song "your face" by Taylor Swift later on, any ideas?

Also, should I make the songs all by Taylor Swift for this to keep some continuity…leeme know what you guys think, I have ideas for really anything so lemme know what you'd prefer (plus it would make getting my ideas together a bit easier ;) ).

The parts of the song will be italicized just so you all know…and maybe in a different font? Not sure…

Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter….btw its about 3am so the first chapter may not be too terribly long, I guess we'll see…..

_______

It was a monotonous day at the tower, each of the five residents went about their routines as usual. Cyborg and Beastboy were having an animated argument that began with the usual tofu versus meat and had somehow evolved into a videogame challenge. They were very close friends, and yet, at moments like this when someone threw down the gauntlet, they appeared as enemies. They loved competing amongst one another, but just like any other siblings, should danger befall on one, the other was always ready to help.

Starfire, the propetually cheerful redhead, occupied the kitchen. She was hard at work developing a new concoction for her friends to sample later. Whenever she had the time, which is not often all things considered, she would try to cook for her friends. She, unlike Raven, never understood that the others didn't enjoy eating her experiments. She would eagerly await the praise from her friends, and despite the fact that the food was the worst thing imaginable; no one had the heart to tell her it was awful. So she continued to make different recipes for them.

Robin, the leader of the motley crew, was busy training. He was a perfectionist who not only wanted to be a winner, but he expected to do so without error. Any minor mistake would propel him to train for hours until he was satisfied with the outcome. And at this time he was not training because of a mistake, but merely to tune his skills and think of new combat combinations to thwart any possible villains who he had seen before. Robin, unlike many other people, did not allow himself to become complacent. He always had to be the best.

Finally there was Raven, the reserved and dark girl of the tower. It was well known at this point about her struggle with maintaining control over her emotions. However, since the defeat of Trigon, her demon father, Raven found she had more power to express emotions. She however, very characteristically, decided to keep this from her friends and acted as she had prior to the prophecy. Because even though she could now feel emotions, she was still uncomfortable expressing them and still valued her privacy. Not to mention she felt embarrassed because lately she had been feeling emotions. Or rather an emotion, a very powerful one. And one that made her feel embarrassed and weak. She was supposed to be immune to such emotions, and to make it worse, she felt it for her leader. He was supportive and caring about those around her. Raven knew that, but she also knew that many people advocated he ask Starfire on a date. She felt foolish, who was she to compete with someone as beautiful as Starfire? To her, there really was no comparison. So she calmly meditated on the roof, until her stomach demanded more than the herbal tea she had made as her breakfast. Lured downstairs by the possibility of food, Raven hoped to snag a quick snack and resume her place on the roof to meditate and mull over her thoughts.

And such is the beginning of the day at the tower. Around lunchtime, Robin noticed the kitchen refrigerator had nothing left but blue fungus, growing in the corners. He asked if anyone wanted to go and pick up lunch with him, yet he said it while looking at Raven. Such a simple action made her heart dance, which she hated and loved simultaneously. Immediately after he made the proposition, Starfire insisted on helping with such enthusiasm that it was decided she would go with Robin to pick up Chinese food. Raven, seeing no point in wasting the opportunity to meditate, returned to the roof of the tower and levitated into her trademark lotus position. She heard the rev of the engine and saw him pulling away, Starfire at his side.

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__Has ever looked this good to me__  
__He tells me about his night__  
__And I count the colors in his eyes_

Starfire and Robin were back relatively quickly, but they walked in laughing about someone they saw at the restaurant. Raven was a bit curious when she entered the room, as Robin was in the middle of the story by then, but decided not to ask as that would only make her feel more left out. Raven grabbed some of the Chinese food when Robin stopped her, asking her to eat with the others. Normally she would've refused without a second thought, but now his eyes convinced her to stay. Even behind a mask she found them alluring and beautiful, despite seeing them only one in his memories.

After lunch she went to her room to finish her meditation. Once satisfied with the organization of her mind, she, very uncharacteristically, decided to read her book on the couch. In the main room. With people. Needless to say, it was very _un_-Ravenlike, and it was all because of him. Raven couldn't take it. Parts of her life began to blur together into moments she couldn't recall and others stood out sharply. She knew what caused the polarity in her mind, and it horrified her, especially since she was fairly certain she would be the one disappointed. Angry at herself for still having a glimmer of hope that he would pick her, she locked herself into her room and went to bed, trying to escape thoughts of him. But it was all in vain, he even found her in her dreams.

_____

The titans had just defeated Plasmus, again, and were covered in his sticky, rust colored goo. And, shameless as ever, reporters began to descend on the group of teenagers like vultures on a carcass, eager to find the remnants of a good story. One reporter targeted Robin, asking him if he would ever date and who his type was. Robin gave his usual response about how he had no intentions of becoming involved with anyone while a hero because he would be endangering their lives. And Raven found herself desperately wishing it was a lie. And yet Raven laughed it off like the other titans, pretending to be nonchalant about what was "typical Robin behavior."

__

_He'll never fall in love__  
__He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair__  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
__He tells a joke, I fake a smile__  
__That I know all his favorite songs_

_  
_Part of the reason Raven fell for Robin was their bond. She always knew the damn bond would be a weakness, but she always assumed she could handle it. And she never realized how close the bond made them. She knew things about Robin that no one else did. And vice-versa, which was the unnerving part. Raven always hated trusting people, yet as time marched on she found herself confiding in him more. She began to trust that he would keep his word, which was very rare that Raven would trust someone. Her first instinct became to trust him-with almost everything. And even things she didn't tell him he still knew, they had an understanding.

_  
__And I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie_

For example, Raven was the only titan who knew Robin had a sister, who was taken into foster care at a different house before he was (A/N: I don't know how those systems work, but just go with it). And she was the only one to see his eyes, his lovely crystal eyes. But only in his memory, but it was good enough for her. And even with this trust between them, Raven could never tell him about her feelings, that would ruin everything. Sometimes having a little glimmer of something is enough. Sometimes its greed for more that destroys everything, and always it leaves regret. So Raven would take what she could and leave it at that.

__

_He looks around the room__  
__Innocently overlooks the truth__  
__Shouldn't a light go on__  
__Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

Raven was actually pleasantly surprised that he hadn't found out yet. It seemed the bond created problems when she would relax the borders to her mind, causing him to see things and memories that were- private. She was glad that he hadn't picked up on it. And yet she was also disappointed. That damn glimmer of hope kept wishing he would figure it out and decide he reciprocated feelings for her. She wanted to kill the glimmer of hope for she knew it would be almost impossible. And yet why would that hope not go away?

______

_  
__And he sees everything black and white__  
__Never let nobody see him cry__  
__I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine__  
_

He was like a child, really. People were good or bad, heroes or villains. There was no middle road with him. And as childish as this was, it also made him incorruptible. He would never accept anything less than something "good". He was also very mature and like Raven, both took on the problems of others in addition to their own. And both liked to be strong. Robin never wanted anyone to see him cry because that was weakness. Raven didn't want anyone to know she was in love, because that was weakness on her part. She couldn't control her emotions, she was susceptible.

_  
__I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie___

_He stands there, then walks away__  
__My God, if I could only say__  
__I'm holding every breath for you__  
_

Raven desperately wished she had the courage to tell him. Wished that she was like Starfire so that there would be no uncertainty, and it would be almost a given that they start to date. And yet she could not, she was weak.

_  
__He'd never tell you__  
__But he can play guitar__  
__I think he can see through everything but my heart__  
__First thought when I wake up is__  
__My God, he's beautiful__  
__So I put on my make-up__  
__And pray for a miracle_

She didn't have the courage to tell him, but she did have the hope that one day he would come to her and profess his love. She knew it sounded ridiculous and childish in itself, but it was the only thing she had to go off of. All she had was hope, even in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds.

__

_Yes, I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__And he loves to argue__  
__Oh, and it kills me__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him..._

Raven could acknowledge that she loved him. He was her everything, and she wanted him to reject her and break her or accept her and fix her. But she hated being on the tipping point, not knowing which way this all was going to fall.

Raven just couldn't admit to anyone that she was in love. She knew that she thought it was a weakness but even that was an excuse, to escape the pain of rejection. She wouldn't be able to take the rejection, to be told she wasn't good enough by the one person she loved. So she would stay silent and let him make the move.

_  
__if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

So I know this was a reflective piece and was kinda boring, but I promise it'll be almost over. I just wanted to set the context. I think I'll do another piece that is reflective to Robin, but I'll try to include more action. After that, it'll get better, promise :)

Let me know what you guys think!

~RukiaRae _ood enough by the one person she loved. So she would stay silent and let him make the to her or accept he_


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure if this is on my first chapter so:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans or the songs I've used.

The first song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift

The second song is "Two is Better than One" by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift

BTW the bold is the song and the italics are the flashbacks

* * *

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"**

He always liked to think about the first day he saw her, before the titans even formed. He was hell-bent on chasing the red-head alien who was destroying Jump, desperate to prove himself a capable protector without help from the Dark Knight. In this desperation he failed to think of any other way than to capture the alien by any means necessary.

Then _she _showed up.

_"We HAVE to go after her!" he yelled at the motley misfits that had previously gathered. The annoying green kid in the ridiculous mask proved willing to do anything I told him and the cyborg also seemed willing to take down the alien with flame hair. "She's gonna destroy the city! Let's go!"_

_The cyborg is reluctant to follow my orders but he eventually agrees to help. We are all about to take off when a giant black bird from nowhere forms, blocking our path. I turn to see a figure clad in a midnight blue cloak. _

_She exclaims, "Maybe fighting isn't the answer."_

_I had not thought about this option, of talking to the alien, until she appeared out of the blue. I consider this option only to find that there really was nothing wrong with the idea at all. The alien is, after all, an unknown quantity. How do we know she's out to hurt anyone? I once more look at the goth girl before me, it doesn't seem that she would know much about people and relating to them, and yet I find her advice invaluable._

_She is the one who has me thinking that maybe we could make a good team, the four of us._

**  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

Every time I feel like I'm losing my way, she's always there to bring me back. She was there from the very beginning. And she was there through it all.

She trusted me. She allowed me to go on the Slade mission knowing that I always lost control in cases that involved him, and yet she trusted I would hold it together.

She was there when I became Red-X and forgave me for that.

She helped me when I thought I was seeing Slade. She went inside my mind and not only helped me with my issues with Slade, but also saw much of my tragic past. Sharing that burden through our newfound bond was nice, and yet I was always grateful that she was nice enough to not only deal with her demons, but to help with mine as well.

**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

When Raven was gone and she became the portal, I was in despair. I looked around the city for anyone, but mostly for her. She was always so strong when others needed her, and yet I couldn't protect her.

And it wasn't until she was gone that I truly realized I needed her. I needed her advice, her sarcasm. I couldn't even have survived the end of the world without her and her powers. I needed her. I _need _her.

**  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing**

She's always so nonchalant. She knows how to handle every situation and is always equipped with her sarcasm and wit. She's so beautiful and doesn't even know it. And she doesn't know how much I love her, and that just kills me.

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**

Sometimes I dream about her. Many nights I've seen her amethyst eyes. On occasion, I've had dreams that we were going out or that she admitted she loved me. And for the hours I'm sleeping it's great. But then some alarm will go off, putting an end to the dreams and showing me that they really are just that-dreams.

And everyone knows that dreams only come true in Disney movies. 

****

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I can't go long without thinking about her. I try not to, to train to keep her off my mind while I'm awake, and yet, it rarely works. I try to save my thoughts of her for my dreams but I can never quite keep them there.

Sometimes in battle I'll try a new move that I know I haven't perfected just to impress her. Or sometimes I'll put on a shirt or an outfit and wonder if she'll notice it or like it. Thoughts like this make me feel so pathetic, and even with this shame, I can't make them go away.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"**

I had another dream about the day I first saw her. I wish I could get her out of my head. But even knowing that she doesn't like me like that I wouldn't trade the little moments with her for anything.

It's better to have something to remember, even if sometimes it only brings pain and sadness.

**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one**

Everyday I wake up wishing she loved me, that she was mine. I need her, even from far away. I don't know what I would do if she ever left the titans, left me. I would be lost.

I sometimes feel unraveled now just seeing her and knowing that she only sees me as a friend. But if she left, I would be worse than unraveled. Because even if she isn't mine and she only sees me as a friend, she will always be there for her friends.

Hopefully that means that she will always be there for me. That means that I at least have part of her that no one else does. And as agonizing as that is sometimes, I feel that's my only consolation.

**  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done**

The point is, I love her and I need her. She doesn't love me or need me. And I have a feeling it will always be this way. And I've come to accept this fact.

So then why does it still hurt?

**  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one**

** _______**

**I'm back for thanksgiving! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know its another introspective piece, but the next chapters will be less introspective. R&R!  
**

**~RukiaRae**


End file.
